A circuit housing of this generic type is discussed in DE 20 2008 008 286 U1 in which peg-like positioning elements which are formed on the circuit housing and have a circular cross section project into associated bore holes in the printed circuit board.
Electronic controllers of vehicles, such as brake controllers, motor controllers and the like, usually have a large number of electrical plug contacts which are, for example, injection-molded into the circuit housing as part of an injection-molding process or are stitched into said circuits and the ends of which have to be soldered or pressed into openings or contact points of a printed circuit board. In this case, the position of the printed circuit board relative to the circuit housing is critical since, if printed circuit boards are incorrectly positioned, the electrical plug contacts which project away from the base of the circuit housing are no longer in alignment with the associated openings in or contact points on the printed circuit board. Therefore, high requirements are made of the tolerances of the printed circuit board and the positioning elements on the circuit housing, these having proven to be problematical to comply with and expensive to produce, particularly when the printed circuit board and the circuit housing have large dimensions.